The present invention relates to a machine for processing keys, and more particularly to a portable machine for processing keys, which greatly shortens the processing time in making a key precisely.
Conventional machines for processing keys commonly use computer-controlled air cylinders to control the angle and stroke of the feeding of a reamer in processing a blank into a key. The air cylinders are controlled by a microprocessor, by means of the running of a computer program, to achieve eight different feeding strokes. Because a number of air cylinders and servomotors are used, conventional machines for processing keys are commonly bulky and heavy. Because air cylinders control the cutting angle and cutting depth of the reamer, it is difficult to achieve the desired cutting operation precisely. Further, because the air cylinders must achieve eight different feeding strokes, the design of the computer program is sophisticated.